


A pain in the ass (or gas)

by TheHellcow



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellcow/pseuds/TheHellcow
Summary: Till is reluctant to get a drivers license and is dependent on Flake to drive him around. He just forgets one important thing -payment..!





	A pain in the ass (or gas)

**Author's Note:**

> When Germans take the phrase “Ass or Gas” a little TOO literal. Or doesn’t get it at all.. Takes place some where after “Herzeleid” but before “Sehnsucht”..

Getting a driver’s license simply never was high up on Till Lindemanns list. He never really needed one when living in East Germany. His trusted bike always sufficed, if he needed to go somewhere. He really enjoyed the convenience of going by bike, and when the weather was nice, he knew nothing better than to drive out of the city by the muscles in his own two legs, traveling around in the nature, completely secluded from the rest of the world.  
But when the wall fell and when Rammstein became popular enough to perform around in the wide world, he suddenly found himself lacking, as he had to travel way further than what his poor bike could carry him. He was a singer, not a Tour de France cyclist, damn it.

But that was the reason he once more found himself having to call for Flake to get a ride. If he had asked any of the other band-members, they would never let him hear an end to it, and he was not in a mood to deal with that. Usually Flake was more considerate.  
Well, he did say usually. Today, apparently, the younger man had taken it upon himself to be as insufferable as possible. The moment his beaten up car drove into the parking lot outside Tills apartment, his shit-eating grin was plastered upon his face.  
He found Till easily, his black clothes and hair standing out in the bleak environment. Slowly he pulled up beside him and opened the door, not bothering with turning of the car; “There she is, the pretty Prinzessin! Ready for your chariot to drive the lady wherever she wants?”

Till bit the inside of his cheek. This would be a looong day.  
Folding his long body to fit inside the low car, he took a seat beside the skinny pianist, making the old car sway and croak.  
As he moved around a bit to get comfortable, he mumbled an apology, fearing that the other man was annoyed, he had to play chauffeur; “I do feel grateful for you driving me, Flake. I know it’s important to inspect our new studio, but it feels redundant to me to go all the way out there when we’re not even supposed to record any music.. I would rather stay at home, using my time on writing or enjoying the good weather.. And I am sorry I’m dragging you all the way with me aswell..”  
Flake lifted a hand at that “Yes, yes. Well, I myself do want to inspect the studio before consenting to do any music there. I’m not gonna play in some small, trashy room with poor acoustics. That would ruin the music for everyone and especially me.”

Till smiled a little at the younger mans ranting, so much more used to dealing with that than his teasing. Without thinking he pushed the on/off button on the radio and let the silence engulf the car, just the way he liked it. It was so much easier to think, when music and sounds weren’t interrupting him. Well, the car still made plenty of noise, old piece of crap, but he might as well get used to it, they did have some distance to travel after all.

They drove for a little while in comfortable silence when Flake suddenly spoke up with the nasal voice, he used whenever he was sarcastic and/or annoyed; “How charming.”  
Till had to blink a few times to return to the car and see what Flake was talking about; “Huh?”  
The pianist gestured towards a rusty, bumpy car, filled up with stickers on the sides and noisy young people inside. They were hanging out of the windows, some of them brandishing beers.  
Till squinted and tried to read some of the stickers. “Ass or gas… What does that even mean..?”  
Looking away shortly from the road, Flake sent him a strange smile; “You don’t know that?”  
Till grunted irritably; “I don’t normally concern myself with car slang. Keep your stupid remarks to yourself.”  
Flake was silent for a long time, but in the end he couldn’t keep his mouth shut; “Oh well.. You might learn the meaning of that.. “slang” before the end of this trip...”  
Till sighed, he had hoped that Flake was done teasing for the day, but it seemed like he had the worse to come yet.

“So.. how do you plan on repaying me?”  
Till furrowed his brows; “Huh?”  
“You know, for driving you all the time?” Flake gave him an unreadable glance.  
To be honest, Till hadn’t considered that at all and he suddenly felt very guilty. Of course it cost his friend money whenever he drove him somewhere, and Till had never given him a single coin for it. As he opened his mouth to apologize profusely and offer to pay for the whole ride, Flake looked at him again.  
“You don’t seem to have any gas on you..”  
Till was stunned to silence. Gas? What on the earth was the man ON about..?  
Shortly after Flake pulled over at the parking lot by the studio and turned of the machine. He looked pointedly atTill “That means I want your ass, Lindemann..”  
“My.. my..”  
“Yes. But first; The music studio.” And with that, he opened the door and got out, leaving Till behind, staring stupidly after him.  
When he finally got out of the car, Flake was already inside. Till slammed the car door shut, feeling the other mans teasing getting to him. So THAT’s how it was gonna be. Well, two could play that game..

He stomped inside, catching Flake conversing with a man. “Till, come here, this is our new producer and the owner of this studio. I’ve been asking him some questions.”  
Looking at the mans small nervous tics, Flake had already given him a lecture about what quality he expected from a studio and that he wouldn’t accept anything less. Till slowly walked up to them, studying Flake, who just stood there and looked at him with a level gaze, like he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary just a few minutes ago.  
“Ah Herr Lindemann, come, this way..!” The producer quickly took them into the recording room and droned on about all the qualifications his studio had and which stars usually came to record their music here. Till nodded from time to time, sometimes grunted a response. Flake did most of the talking and testing, which Till was relieved for as he for some reason was too absentminded to pay proper attention.

First when he was asked to do a quick testing with his singing voice, he got out of the haze.  
“What should I sing?” He looked at the producer.  
“Just something of your own choosing. One of your own songs.” Till looked at Flake, who nodded with a tiny smile playing around the corners of his mouth, looking like he was waiting for SOMETHING from Till.

The singer thought for a while and then opened his mouth and slowly started to sing;

“Ich warte bis es dunkel ist  
dann fass ich an die nasse Haut  
verrate mich nicht  
oh siehst du nicht die Brücke brennt  
hör auf zu schreien und wehre dich nicht  
weil sie sonst auseinander bricht

Du riechst so gut  
du riechst so gut  
ich geh dir hinterher  
du riechst so gut  
ich finde dich  
so gut  
ich steig dir nach  
du riechst so gut  
gleich hab ich dich”

Under the entire singing he kept his gaze at Flake, who appeared unfazed. But Till knew the younger man very well and was able to pinpoint the exact moment, he realised that Till had accepted the challenge. The way he fidgeted discreetly with his long piano fingers gave away his excitement. The way his eyes widened a fraction told about his nervousness. And all these tiny signs was clear as daylight for Till, who almost couldn’t help himself smiling crookedly.

“Perfect, Herr Lindemann! You truly have an extraordinary voice!” the producer broke the spell between the two band members, and as he turned towards Flake to hear his opinion towards the studio, Till had time to collect himself. He brushed his black bangs away from his face and weighed his options. Was he actually going to sleep with Flake? He hadn't had sex with another guy per say… Though he had experimented with threesomes with other guys and women. But he was pretty sure that this thing with Flake wouldn't be anything like that. What was it even? A romp in the hay with a friend? Something else? One thing Till was certain of, was that he would not turn this opportunity down. In his point of view, sex was something you should enjoy as much as possible, and if it was with someone you knew and liked as person, it was even better. And who knew, Flake might be Gods wonder in bed.

With that settled in his mind, he turned back and saw Flake saying his goodbyes to the producer. Till mumbled a hasty farewell as well and went for the door. He had no idea what so ever if the studio was good or bad and, to be honest, he didn't really care right now. He pulled out a smoke and lit it in the cold air, as he waited for Flake to get out of the building. He slowly exhaled, watching the smoke dissipate in the weak wind and it felt reassuring. The way the smoke curled through the air stabilized his world again. He took a deep breath, felt the cold air in his lungs, and pulled his jacket closer. As the door closed softly behind him, he turned around as Flake walked up to him.

“There might be little far to drive, but I think it's worth it”. He nodded to Till and got in behind the wheel. Till hurriedly finished the smoke and got in beside him.  
“So the studio was fine?”  
“Yes? You were right there?”  
Till shrugged at Flakes questioning glance.  
“Sometimes you are so distant, Lindemann” he shook his head and started the car.  
Till snorted and leaned back in the seat, preparing for the long ride back.

The sun was almost gone when they came back to Tills place, and Flake slowly parked near the entrance.  
“You coming in?”  
Flake looked at him, then nodded and turned the car off.  
Till lead the way into his small, dark apartment, Flake followed him silently. He was a regular guest in this apartment, so he knew where to place his shoes, hang his jacket.  
“A glass of wine? Beer? Anything else?”  
“Pineapple juice, please.”  
“Ah, sure.”  
Till quickly fetched some glasses for both of them, while Flake fiddled with his music collection, knowing it by heart but still looking for small, hidden wonders.  
“Here you go”  
“Thank you”  
They sat for a little while, conversing, as they drank their beverage. Flake described his impression of the new studio and producer. Till listened intently as he valued his opinion very much, since Flake was a very talented musician. If Flake approved of the studio, it was almost a certificate of quality. Though Richard probably would want to look it over to before they started to record, just to be sure as the control freak he could be sometimes. 

When the glasses were empty they both got up and went to the bedroom without a word.  
Just inside the room, Till turned around and closed the door after them. Suddenly a body was pressed against his back, caught him by surprise, and he gasped inaudible. He could feel Flake tried to keep his back against him, but Till wanted none of that. Without much resistance from the smaller man, Till turned his body so their chests were pressed together. Flake, though, didn’t seem to mind much after all as he simply bowed his head and fumbled with Tills belt. As soon as he had opened it and removed it from the pants, Till pushed him backwards until they both stumbled into the bed. He was considerate enough not to land on the skinny man, and left him some space by holding himself upright on his sturdy arms. Slowly he bowed down and nibbled along Flakes long neck, pushing his hair away.  
“Mhmm, why didn’t you let me repay you long ago..” Tills deep voice against Flakes ear made the younger man moan a little.  
They both fumbled a bit around, awkwardly removing the articles of cloth from each others torsos, showing more and more skin, touching each other.

Flake pushed weakly against Till, who complied and turned onto his back on the bed, leaving more room to the other man. As fast as lightning Flake suddenly yanked Tills arms together and bound them with Tills belt, which he was still clutching. Taken by surprise, Till didn’t get to react, before his wrists was securely restrained. “The fuck, Lorenz?”  
“I did say, I wanted your ass, did I not? We can have other kinds of fun later.”.  
Till lifted an eyebrow, kinda curious what the pianist got planned and he chose not to fight for dominance at the moment.

Savoring the moment, Flake sat back on his haunches, looking down at the half-nude male beneath him. He studied his broad chest, his muscular arms bound together in front of him, pushing his pecs together and making them seem even bigger. Experimentally he let a long finger follow the hair trail from Tills navel all the way down to the waistband where he lingered. Looking up, he saw Tills eyes darken and a muscle in his shoulder starting to twitch. Disregarding the pants, he moved back up, pushing Tills bound arms up over his head and holding them there with a hand, as the other hand explored his torso, gliding over the dips and mounds, lightly brushing over a nipple and tugging slightly in some of the chest hair. Tills breath grew more and more ragged, as Flakes skilled fingers slid over him, and he could feel his pants becoming more and more tight, wishing the keyboard player would just remove them. He bit down on his tongue, he was not going to ask for it.

Sadly enough, the pianist didn’t seem interested in his pants or his neither part of the body for that matter, at all. He kept exploring Tills upper body, seemingly very fascinated by the way his muscles rippled when he brushed them feather-like with his fingertips. When he started to use his mouth to analyze Tills skin, licking his way over Tills chest and sucking lightly on a nipple, Tills resolve crumbled away and he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“Verdammt, Flake..!”  
“Ja?”  
“My pants..”  
“Ja..? What about them?”  
“Can you.. will you….. Flake..”  
“Finish your sentences, Lindemann.”  
“Remove my pants, God damn it!”  
“No.”

Till gaped at Flake, who just gazed back at him through his glasses before he returned to the agonizing titillating touches of his chest, nippling lightly on a puckered bud before biting down, hard.

“AHH, Flake, please!”  
“Please what..?  
“......Will you… please remove my pants…”

Till panted heavily as Flake, without changing his expression in the slightest, opened the singers pants. He tapped Tills hip to make him lift them, so he could slide them of. With the pants off and down on the floor, Flake took a long look at the briefs, who seemed to be on the brim of bursting. He could almost see the throbbing through the thin material as a small, wet spot formed where the head was dripping a little precum.  
After a little scrutinizing, he once more ignored Tills lower body and attacked his chest again with his skilled fingers and mouth, leaving small lovebites behind.  
Till twisted and turned on the bed sheets, gently enough not to throw of the lighter male, who still held his arms over his head. He was getting desperate after some attention towards his neglected cock and was about to take matters into his own hand, crudely speaking, when Flake suddenly straddled him and slowly grinded against him.

Till lost his breath in the sudden pleasure and after several minutes, where he was fighting to find it again, he noticed that Flake too had a prominent bulge in his pants, which he still hadn’t removed. He seemed to enjoy the pleasuring torture as he grinded their arousals together, his own trapped in his confining pants.

Till panted hard, sweat slowly forming on his naked skin. When he felt he was going to come, right then and there in his briefs, Flake slowly slid of him, releasing his hold on his arms.  
Till didn’t move a muscle, not even withdrawing his arms from above his head, as he watched the younger man slowly removing his pants and underpants in an almost clinical and detached manner. He was glued to every little, awkward movement from the skinny man, as Flake crawled up on the bed again, his erection bobbing against his stomach. First when Flake had grabbed hold of his arms again, did Till notice that he was holding his own belt. Which he now was using to secure Tills bound hands against the headboard.

Till furrowed his brow a bit. Up until now, he had been able to yank his arms free easily, but not anymore. Now Flake was in control of the situation. And Till wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

The pianist in question moved back again, so he could look into Tills eyes.  
“Now I think you’re ready to repay me, love muffin.”  
He tapped his hips again, and slid the briefs off him as soon as Till lifted his loins. His big erection bounced proudly, sporting an angry red color and leaking a little, showing just how close he was. 

Because of that Flake chose not to touch it at all, though it was clear how badly Till wanted him to. Instead he pushed Tills one leg up, spreading them, so he was able to see between his ass cheeks.  
Till held his breath, feeling very insecure in this compromising position, but he realized with a little start that he trusted the pianist. He trusted him enough to let him bind him against the bed and he would trust him enough to let him spread his legs and use him.

A cold wet finger down his crack pulled him back from his chain of thoughts, and he realized Flake had found the lube he used for masturbation in his bedside drawers and had coated his middle finger in it. Gently but insistently Flakes finger rubbed against Tills puckered hole, and the singer took a deep breath. Slowly the finger entered his hole, and Till knotted his brow a bit by the foreign feeling. Flake seemed to sense his discomfort and cooed reassuringly as he slowly, slowly pumped his hole with the finger.

“You’ve tried before?”  
“My finger is in your ass, skillfully preparing you. What do you think?”

Till fell silent again, a bit lost in thoughts and almost forgetting about the finger in his anal canal. Until Flake added another, making his rectum burn.

“Sheiße!”  
“Too soon?”  
“... No.. keep going.”  
While Till wasn’t experienced in male-on-male sex, he knew all about pain and greeted it as an old friend. Pain he knew what was, it was something he could relate to amidst all the new sensations. 

As on the scene, pain grounded him, kept him stabilized, so his thoughts and mind didn’t spiral out of proportions in his stage fear. While he always trusted his band members to perform absolutely flawlessly and make sure the show always would go on, he always was and would always be nervous during a concert. But the trust in his band and sometimes the pain from the fire always helped him through.

Trust and pain would get him through this experience as well.

Flake seemed to understand him, as he started to push his fingers inside him even harder, scissoring them and spreading him wide open. Till grunted under his breath and kept his teeth clenched until the pain subsided. Just as his body started to relax, Flake hit his prostate with a curled finger and Tills eyes flew open, a small moan escaped his closed lips.

The skinny male smirked a little.  
“Seems like my fingers haven’t lost their magic touch.”  
Pleased he withdrew the fingers and meticulously started to coat his own erection in lube. Till writhed a bit, wanted to be able to put a hand to his own aching length, but an arched eyebrow behind the other mans glasses told him that wasn’t going to happen soon.

Adjusting his long limbs behind Till, Flake slid his member against the shivering, slackened hole, and Tills back stiffened a bit. Flake kissed his lifted knee gently and pushed himself inside Till. The singer groaned as he was spread even more and Flake mumbled small, consoling comments like; ‘you're doing fine, Bärchen, just relax, try to breath, in a moment it will feel better’ and so on.

Till growled at him, he wasn't some baby to nurture and would he please stop those stupid nicknames.  
Flake didn't respond but simply started to hump his backside.  
Till gasped as he slid in and out of him, still very tender, but getting used to it quickly. He tried to take control of the situation by throwing his legs around Flakes waist and pull him closer, but that action made Flake change the direction of his thrusts and once more Till was overwhelmed and had to let go.

“Stop trying to be in control all the time, I got you”.  
Till grunted in response and Flake slapped his ass.  
“Don't be impolite.”  
Till pulled his lips away from his teeth in a sneer and Flake shook his head with a little sigh.  
“Stubborn as always.”

He lifted Tills leg even more and angled his thrusts a little differently. And hit Tills prostate spot on, making the singer utter a strangled, unwittingly moan.

Flake nodded with his trademark expressionless face, satisfied with himself. Then he continued to pump into Till, hitting that spot ever so often. Till threw his head back with a hoarse groan, arching his back, making his dick bounce against his stomach. The sensation was shattering, and Till felt his will dissolve, making him nothing more than a needy, sweaty mammal, craving to mate and get release. He squirmed around, yanking in the belt around his arms, moaning.

“Flake… Flake please…”  
“What now, Lindemann?”  
“My cock… Please.. untie me or.. please”  
Flake brushed a lock of hair away from his sticky forehead.  
“Since you’re asking so nicely..” Slowly he wrapped a hand around Tills erection, almost burning his skin with the feeling. Till bit himself in the tongue as he lifted his hips, trying to get even more friction.  
“So impatient.” Flake tightened his grip around Tills cock almost painfully hard and the singer panted like a dog in heat, bucking into his hand.

Their sweat mingled, as their low sighs and moans intertwined through the room, heating up the atmosphere while the lanky pianist rocked into the burly singer, pulling on his penis in same rhythm, keeping the tune as perfect as were the bodies his keyboard. Till blearily focused on Flakes face, which were scrunched up in pleasure, as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he gasped, his long bleached hair strewn all over the place. Till wanted to save this face forever in his memories, it spoke volumes about the animalistic instincts humans inherited when it came down to basic sex. And that was a topic which would fascinate the poet forever and at all times. 

He felt Flake pulsating inside him, and suddenly he was filled with a wet feeling as the pianist let out a strangled cry. He let go of Tills meat, grabbed his hips with both hands and rutted into him in a series of short, hard thrusts, emptying himself. Afterwards he kept still for a little while as he caught his breath, quivering a bit, before he took hold of Tills dripping dick again and started up another, even faster rhythm with his hand. Tills breath got caught in his throat as the feeling of being filled with Flakes seed as well as the feeling of being jerked off started to build up, making stars travel op his back. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep down the small noises of pleasure but soon enough it was too much, and all he could focus on was hanging on for dear life, no matter the sounds and facial expressions he made.

He felt the end approaching intensely fast, and he could do nothing more than trash around on the bed, yanking helplessly in the belts and bellowing out his pleasure.  
When he came out over Flakes slender hand and his own stomach, the thunderous roar in his ears kept all other sounds out and he wasn’t sure if he was screaming, begging, crying or was silent as the grave. All he knew was that he was floating, he must be, as he felt nothing else but a white hot bliss, which blinded and deafened him.  
When he finally got down again, he felt like he had been thousand, millions of miles away, out between the stars, and the hammering of his heart and the way he gasped after breath, had to be the after effects of getting back into the Earths atmosphere.  
He dimly noticed that Flake was releasing his arms and gently massaging the blood back in them.

For a couple of minutes, Till didn’t move at all, his body trembling a bit and his sweat-slicked hair hanging down his face. Then finally he lifted his arms, idly rubbing them a bit where the belt had squeezed his flesh. He was bit sore, but in an enjoyable way, that told him he was alive and had been using his body. Especially his bum, but also his back was a bit tender from being in an unfamiliar pose for so long. He actually did have no idea how much time they had used, but it felt like forever. Not that he was complaining. 

Till straightened his aching back, making the tendons pop, and looked up at Flake, who was sitting on the bed side, polishing his fogged glasses, as the sweat slowly dried on his back. Till pointed at him with a shaky arm, making his opinion clear.

“Next time, your ass is mine, no matter if you've driven me a thousand miles all over the world.”  
“We’ll see, mein süßer Hase.”  
“Gott, stop those stupid remarks..!”  
“........”  
“........”  
“........ You know, you don't have to call me God. Flake or Lorenz is just fine..”  
“Oh, for fucks sake..”


End file.
